


Flashbulbs

by roaming



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaming/pseuds/roaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the annual Pro-bending gala preceding the championship game, Tahno fights for attention and meets the Avatar for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbulbs

As his teammates open the door of their Satomobile-manufactured limo, Tahno mentally prepares for the onslaught of sounds that normally coincide with his arrival — the quickfire interview questions, the flashing of bulbs, and the feminine sighs and subsequent shrieks that drown out the rest of the noises. He readjusts the rose on his suit, curls his lip, and smooths down his immaculate hair.

When his foot hits the red carpet, the questions don’t come. The lightbulbs remain muted. The fangirls create nothing more than white noise. Tahno’s eyebrow rises.

_Surely, they didn’t see me._ He settles his figure back into the car and repeats the process.

Not a sound. 

His mouth opens with a whisper of indignant surprise. He almost has the audacity to clear his throat when the crowd finally begins to roar, but when he follows the direction of their loud adoration, he notes that they aren’t looking at him.

"Korra! _Over here!_ Avatar Korra! _Look this way!_ Ms. Avatar! _Just one question!_ ”

Flashbulbs ignite quicker than lightning as reporters arch over each other, trying to catch a glimpse of the newest Fire Ferret. Female fans with Water Tribe insignias on their clothes rabidly move to the front of the barricade, extending their hands to the teenager.

Tahno glowers at the spectacle. His teammates shoot worried looks towards his direction. He snidely remarks, “This is a private event, not a meet-and-greet!”

He enters the ballroom without pausing to look at Republic City’s newest celebrity.

.

.

An empty glass of wine hangs between Tahno’s fingertips. He exaggeratedly leers underneath a banner that bears his team’s name. _Flash._ The second after the photograph is taken, his face returns to its default state of displeasure. He places his empty glass onto a table and grabs another flute glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

He glares at the alcoholic contents. _Last year’s ball was much more… exclusive._ Of all people, _he_ should know — he had been to the last three balls that traditionally preceded the championship pro-bending game.

A small boy with Airbending dress robes jets past him. Tahno just barely deciphers the child’s imaginary automobile sounds when a gust of air suddenly whips around him — it sends his hair into a sloppy mess and it sends his drink flying into the air.

His thought process stops as the people around them horrifiedly follow the direction of the beverage’s liquid contents. Tahno takes a sharp intake of breath when his champagne suddenly solidifies into a floating diamond of alcohol before it can spill onto the heads of numerous guests.

“Thirsty?” 

He doesn’t even need to look at who’s speaking. He can already identify the speaker — he’s heard her voice on the radio countless times. 

“Completely parched,” his words are deliberate and curt behind the curl of his photogenic smile.

With a wolfish grin splayed across her face, Korra releases the champagne into an empty glass on a nearby table. “Sorry about that. Meelo’s got a bit of a wild streak.”

The crowd, previously hushed from the flying champagne, is now silently watching them. The two stars of tomorrow’s opposing teams are smiling at each other — one, with sincerity; the other, with condescension — the other guests practically choke on the tension.

“It’s a shame that he’s not on your team. It looks like he has more accuracy than any of the Fire Ferrets.” The insult is cutting and juvenile, but Tahno is slightly drunk and trying not to look directly into her mesmerizing blue eyes…

The smile on Korra’s face immediately disappears. She narrows her eyes — Tahno curses, then subsequently thanks all of the Spirits for the dilution of the deep blue temptation — and her lips purse into a thin, indignant line. She motions to the alcohol on the table. “I know you’re nervous for tomorrow’s match, but you don’t have to drown yourself in that. I will gladly drown you tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will,” he replies mockingly, daring her to find some semblance of sexual innuendo in his words. _He’s_ not even sure that there is any. He takes one step closer to her. His focus is becoming hazy from the strength of the night’s spirits and when his view finally sharpens, he finds himself inches away from the angry Avatar.

He can smell the alcohol on his breath, he can feel the imbalance in his step, and he can see his disheveled reflection in her eyes — her clear azure eyes. He’s not sure, but he thinks he has a stupid smirk on his face as he admires her petite features, her creamy skin, and, of course, those eyes. He duly notes that the distance between her lips and his is rapidly shedding centimeters.

“Korra?” The Firebending boy from her team causes her to break their heated eye contact.

The Avatar quickly regains her composure and stomps her foots. In response, the ground beneath them begins to shake. A pressure-filled toe tap sends Tahno’s drink flying into the air once more and, instead of solidifying the drink, Korra lets it sloppily spill over Tahno’s head.

The immediate impact surprises him. He takes a step back — right into a large table overflowing with desserts. Cakes boasting chocolate and vanilla, meringues flavored and lined with real fruits, and thick puddings slathered in whip cream gracelessly decorate Tahno’s clothes.

Finally, the flashbulbs light up in his direction.


End file.
